The Stormcutter and the Night Fury
by Dawning Furies
Summary: Toothless.. Cloudjumper... cute... one shot... gay shit... etc.


***CLAP!* Before we start, I have news.. Until the Sun Rises... is Cancelled! That's why it isn't there. I realized I wouldn't have enough time to write 4K Words per chapter for 6 Weeks, nor have enough time to do my school work. (My grades dropped to 40% after missing 3 days of school) So... yeah. Let it Rest in Piece with the other Discontinued fanfictions, le oof. Anyway, here's some cute Toothless and Cloudjumper fluff so you don't stay mad. :P**

**(:P)**

* * *

The gold eyes of the Stormcutter opened as he began to look around.

"Damn it." He mumbled to himself. "I gotta stop having these dreams, it'll make me feel more suspicious then I already am."

The Stormcutter lied his head on the rock below him, letting smoke exhale from his nose.

After a little more, he sighed. He wouldn't go back to sleep anytime soon, he needed something to do.

He stood up, stretching his wings out. It was still night, possibly early morning.

He stretched his wings before gliding down to the Civilization. Everyone was asleep, so he had to be quiet.

Eventually, after walking down the paths, he found himself in an area, flat and open.

After looking around, he sat down, before noticing a scent.

He stood back up, before following the scent, which led him near a cliff.

After going there, he stopped, seeing those dimmed, neon, electric blue spikes. Cloudjumper knew who it was...

_Toothless..._

Toothless, the Alpha, leader of all dragons, whatever they called him. The Stormcutter fell for the young Night Fury a day after they met. He found Toothless very, _very _attractive. Now, accepting the fact that he had a close relationship with the Nadder, who he referred to as 'Stormfly.'

Of course, Cloudjumper would have gotten between them, if he hadn't met Stormfly, but that wasn't _never_ gonna happen.

The Stormcutter noticed the younger Night Fury shivering, hearing light whimper noises.

Cloudjumper approached Toothless, his wings folded in. He accidently stepped on a twig, causing the Alpha to jerk his head over, seeing the Stormcutter.

"Oh... I...I...it's you..." He shivered. Cloudjumper felt his heart drop, it was too cold for him to be out here. "S...s...shouldn't you be s...s...sleeping?"

"Shouldn't you?" The Stormcutter asked. The Night Fury looked away, sighing. "It's too cold for you to be out here."

"I n...need to keep the a...a...area saf-"

"You need to get warm." Cloudjumper not only interrupted, but corrected him. "I can't handle having the last Night Fury freeze to death.."

"B...b...but-"

"No buts, _Alpha_." The Stormcutter seductively, before beckoning for him to follow. The Alpha gave in and followed Cloudjumper.

After a lot of walking, they made it to the cave. The Night Fury continued to shiver as they walked in. Cloudjumper inhaled before spitting a blast into the medium sized Pile of sticks in his cave, lighting them on fire.

He sat, Toothless next to him. Toothless' shivering began to stop, but he was still cold.

"_Alpha_... why were you out there again?"

"I needed to Patrol the area." Toothless replied.

"Then, where's Hiccup?" He asked. Toothless didn't answer. "Answer me, Toothless."

"That doesn't give you the right to demand." Toothless growled.

"Tell me, now!" Cloudjumper snarled.

"**I AM YOUR ALPHA!**" Toothless roared. "**I am in charge, you are-**"

Toothless was interrupted as the Stormcutter pinned him to the ground, wings raised.

Toothless instantly fell submissive to the Stormcutter, as tears began to form, but Toothless tried to hold them back.

"It's either you tell me now, or you'll regret it and loose another Tail Flap." He growled, threatening him. Then the Stormcutter noticed the tear sliding down his scales..

He stopped and looked at the terrified face of the Night Fury. He was so... vulnerable... so submissive...

"Oh my..." The Stormcutter whispered. "Tooth-"

"No. You're right." The Alpha interrupted. "I uhh.. need to tell you."

The Stormcutter finally got off of Toothless, his wings pressed to his side. He perked his ears, listening to what the Alpha has to say.

"I d-don't think Hiccup wants me anymore." He spoke, getting in a comfortable lying position. "Ever since Astrid got pregnant, we've been so... distant."

Cloudjumper continued to listen

"So... I guess you could say I am somehow depressed... because if it wasn't true, he would have at least visited me, once.." He sighed. "At first, I tried debunking the rumor... before I found out it was true.. So.. that's why I was there." Toothless finished. Cloudjumper then sighed.

"I'm so sorry for what happened. I should've been patient." Cloudjumper spoke, apologizing to his Alpha.

The Stormcutter then decided to lay next to him. The warmth of the Stormcutter invaded the side of the Alpha, making him scoot close to him.

Cloudjumper's wing wrapped around Toothless, keeping him warm. The Alpha was pressed to

"Ohhh... your so warm." He whispered. Toothless felt a paw rub his spine, causing him to finally loosen up and sigh. "That...that feels kinda nice.."

"Heh.. you like that?" Cloudjumper asked, rubbing Toothless' spine, lightly massaging him.

"Yes." He finally admitted. "Thanks, Cloud." The Alpha smiled.

"_Anything for my Alpha_." Cloudjumper replied. Cloudjumper then gave the Night Fury a kiss on the cheek, before pulling back, noticing what he had done.

"Did you just..." Toothless trailed off.

"S-sorry.. I didn't know if-" Cloudjumper was cut off as a pair of lips met his, causing him to be shocked. Their lips were perfectly in sync. Cloudjumper didn't know what was going on, is he dreaming? Oh well, he enjoyed it. The Stormcutter rubbed his claws against the Alpha's spine, receiving a grunt from him. This was something the Alpha had never done, or possibly would never do, but to Cloudjumper, he was an Expert.

As the duo continued to kiss, Cloudjumper's tongue slowly slipped into the Alpha's mouth, but he didn't resist. That just caused for his tail to slither up onto the Stormcutter's leg. Cloudjumper had kissed a few girls when he was younger, but this? This was something else, Toothless had something the others didn't have, something hard to describe, something... completely unexplainable.

But all things had to come to an end. The alpha finally pulled away, a line of Saliva coming off his tongue. The duo gasped for air, sucking in as much as they could. The Two panted, wings slightly stretching from their bodies, making them feel more relieved then normal. The two continued to look at one another, locking eyes. Cloudjumper could stare at his Alpha's eyes for days, no, years and not get bored. Those Emerald pools

"That... was..." Cloudjumper started, but then stopped. The Alpha was sitting there, looking down. Cloudjumper instantly felt ashamed, causing his wings to fold in. The Stormcutter's mind was filled with words that he couldn't even dare to pronounce out loud, but it call came to him..

It was _**his**_ fault.

_His_, as in his own. Cloudjumper felt the need to leave and never return, but the hurt look he would receive from Toothless, would paralyze him for life. So the Stormcutter, didn't know what to do. He would fight, protect, love, and even _die for_ his Alpha. He loved him too much to let go, but Toothless possibly didn't feel the same.

"Toothless, I..." He started. "Listen... I am so sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you... I shouldn't have even touched you the day I saw you. But, I can't help it.. You are the most.. nicest, most caring, and the most cutest dragon I have ever met. The day you kept trying to impress me with all that stuff, drawing, and.." The Stormcutter lightly chuckled. "Trying to show off your little 'skill' with your back fins. So if that isn't enough for you, I don't know what is. But I love you with all my-"

He stopped, because he seen something. That smirk, that **dirty** little smirk. This sent Cloudjumper into an outrage. He just poured his heart out, only to know his Alpha was joking!?

_**Oh hell no...**_

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Cloudjumper roared. Before Toothless could even blink he was tackled to the ground.

"Ack!" The alpha cried out, only to find himself on his back, the Stormcutter standing over him, dominating his stance.

"You're a bad dragon." Cloudjumper chuckled. "And.. Bad Dragons get punished." The Alpha's face went red, he knew what that means.

"No.. don't you dare-ack noo!" The alpha cried out as the Stormcutter's claws rubbed up his ribs, _where he was ticklish._ "Ack! Stop Cloudjumper!" He cried out with laughter, but then regained calm after the Stormcutter stopped.

"That's your punishment." Cloudjumper purred. The Stormcutter rolled to his side, laying next to his Alpha. After he lied down, his Alpha snuggled into his chest, receiving a purring noise from the Stormcutter.

"Goodnight, Cloud." The Alpha yawned. "I love you."

Cloudjumper smiled, before leaning down to kiss his forehead. "G'night, Alpha." He replied, wrapping his forearms around the Alpha, holding him closer then before.

Toothless purred, snuggling into himself into the giant dragon. His head buried into his chest, and just a few minutes away, he was asleep.

_That night, Cloudjumper finally fell back asleep. With a new lover in his arms. Toothless also, for once, felt protected. Though he was an Alpha, inside. He was still the caring dragon he was the day Hiccup found him._

* * *

**FLOOF! The End. So, if I wrote a full length (27 Chapters at LEAST) Cloudjumper and Toothless fanfiction, would you read it? Let me know in the reviews!**


End file.
